Der Abschiedsbrief
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Da Hermine nun keine Schülerin mehr ist, kann sie Professor Snape endlich einen Brief schreiben, ohne dass er ihr dafür Hauspunkte abziehen kann – und das nutzt sie sofort aus und schreibt ihm alles, was sie ihm schon immer einmal sagen wollte…


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

_Die Ereignisse des sechsten und siebten Buches werden außer Acht gelassen._

**Der Abschiedsbrief**

von MrsCatherineWinter

Als Hermine am späten Vormittag den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, war sie die einzige Siebtklässlerin. Alle anderen schienen wohl noch zu schlafen… Sie selbst war, nachdem eine bestimmte Person sich wie erwartet so früh wie möglich davongeschlichen hatte, nicht allzu lange geblieben.

_Das muss eine Wahnsinnsfeier gewesen sein_, dachte Hermine lächelnd und setzte sich an einen einsamen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie gestern ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Gestern! Und morgen würde sie Hogwarts verlassen und nach den Sommerferien nicht wiederkehren – ein wirklich seltsamer Gedanke. Sieben Jahre Schule waren so plötzlich vorbei gewesen. Wo war die Zeit nur geblieben? Irgendwie fühlte Hermine in sich eine gewisse Leere.

Sie holte sich ein großes Pergament, eine Schreibfeder und Tinte und schrieb einen Brief, den sie schon seit einiger Zeit schreiben wollte.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape._

_Da ich seit gestern Abend nun keine Schülerin mehr bin, kann ich Ihnen nun endlich diesen Brief schreiben – die Angst vor der Zerstörung des Punkteglases Gryffindors bewahrte mich davor, denn Sie würden mir so viele Hauspunkte abziehen wie noch nie einem Schüler zuvor. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin keine Schülerin mehr, also können Sie mir auch keine Punkte mehr abziehen._

_Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich Ihnen gerne sagen möchte, aber es fällt mir schwer, das, was ich denke, in Worte zu fassen. Ich versuche es also einfach…_

_Ich habe viel während meiner Hogwarts-Zeit weinen müssen, es war nicht immer ganz leicht, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass die meisten meiner Tränen auf ihr Konto gehen! Vielleicht freut Sie dies, vielleicht ist es Ihnen auch egal, aber ich kann nicht einfach nichts sagen. Sie haben keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich niederzumachen. Sie haben mich vor allen gedemütigt, beleidigt oder beleidigen lassen, völlig ignoriert oder mir sonst irgendwie zu verstehen gegeben, wie wenig Sie meine Gesellschaft schätzen. Das schlimmste Ereignis war für mich der Moment im vierten Schuljahr, als ich von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, der meine Zähne zu Biberzähnen werden ließ, und Sie nur verkündeten, Sie sähen gar keinen Unterschied… Jeder Ihrer verachtenden Blicke, jedes Ihrer gemeinen Worte hat in mir etwas zerschnitten, das bei jedem weiteren Schnitt immer mehr wehgetan hat. Und ich habe Sie immer bewundert… Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich Ihnen jemals getan habe, dass Sie mich so verabscheuen. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich ein nerviges, besserwisserisches Kind war, aber in den letzten Jahren habe ich mich verändert, bin ruhiger geworden, und trotzdem sind Sie immer noch so fies zu mir. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht…_

_Als zweites möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich im ersten Schuljahr, während des allerersten Quidditschspiels Ihren Umhang angezündet habe, und dass ich im zweiten Schuljahr von ihren Vorräten gestohlen habe. Aber am allermeisten tut es mir Leid, dass auch ich Sie während der Schuljahre immer wieder verdächtig habe, auf Voldemorts Seite zu stehen. Seit einem halben Jahr ist er gestürzt und erst seit einem halben Jahr ist mir wahrhaftig bewusst, wem ihre Loyalität immer gegolten hat. Ich habe Sie um Dumbledore trauern sehen. Verzeihen Sie mir, es war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich war zufällig in dem Gang, als ich Sie dort weinen gesehen habe. Es hat mir das Herz zerrissen, Sie so zu sehen – Sie! jemanden, von dem ich immer dachte, er könne keine Gefühle haben, er sei kalt und innerlich tot; es war ein verstörendes Bild! – und ich wollte zu Ihnen, Sie trösten, Ihnen helfen, aber ich wusste, dass Sie es nicht gutheißen würden und ich Sie nur in Ihrem Stolz kränken würde. Verzeihen Sie mir, bitte, dass ich jemals an Ihnen gezweifelt habe._

_Als drittes möchte ich Ihnen danken, danken für all die Situationen, in denen Sie sich in Gefahr begeben haben, um mich und andere zu retten, zu beschützen. Sie haben sich sofort vor den Lupin-Werwolf gestellt, als er sehr gefährlich war. Sie haben sofort Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt, als Voldemort Sirius in seiner Gewalt hatte und wir uns alle ins Ministerium begeben hatten. Und erst vor einem halben Jahr, als Sie mich während des großen Kampfes aus den Fängen eines Todessers befreit haben, der sonst etwas mit mir angestellt hätte… Dies sind nur einige der großartigen Dinge, die Sie für uns getan haben, und dies sind auch die Dinge, weswegen ich Sie immer noch bewundere, obwohl Sie so überaus gemein zu mir gewesen sind. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Ihr Leben nicht gerade zu den einfachsten gehört(e) und dass es viele Gründe für ihre Bitterkeit gibt._

_Und nun als viertes und letztes möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Sie vermissen werde, sehr sogar, und am liebsten würde ich morgen gar nicht erst in den Hogwartsexpress einsteigen, aber es gibt nun einmal Dinge, die man nicht ändern kann…_

_Ich erwarte keine Antwort von Ihnen, ich hoffe nur, dass Sie diesen Brief lesen und ihn nicht gleich bei der Sicht meines Namens verbrennen werden…_

_Auf Widersehen, Professor, und passen Sie bitte auf sich auf – ich kann es jetzt leider nicht mehr…_

_Ihre_

_Hermine Granger_

Als sie geendet hatte, legte sie seufzend die Feder zur Seite. Sie las den Brief noch einmal durch und war zufrieden damit. Jetzt musste sie nur noch aufstehen, zur Eulerei hochgehen und Hedwig den Brief geben. Aber etwas hielt sie zurück, etwas, das sich _Angst_ nannte.

_Verdammt, Hermine!_, schallte sie sich. _Sei kein Frosch, jetzt oder nie!_

Und mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass wir alles hinter uns haben!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt, als sie mit ihren beiden besten Freunden Harry und Ron noch einmal eine Runde auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts machte.

„Hmm", murmelte Harry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Sie hatten bis zum Sonnenaufgang durchgefeiert und würden viel lieber noch schlafen, aber nachmittags war Hermine hereingestürmt, hatte die beiden geweckt und danach überredet, mit ihr noch einmal Hogwarts zu genießen.

Sie gingen noch eine Weile umher, bis sie sich zum Abendbrot wieder auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machten.

„Miss Granger!", rief eine barsche Stimme hinter ihnen und die drei blieben sofort wie erstarrt stehen. Als sie sich umdrehten, konnten sie Professor Snape erblicken, der mit unbewegter Miene Hermine ansah. „Miss Granger, folgen Sie mir", sagte er und wandte sich um.

Hermine gab Harry und Ron einen Ich-hab-keine-Ahnung-Blick und folgte Professor Snape mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen in die Kerker.

Er sah sich nicht um, ob sie ihm folgte, aber ihre Schritte hallten laut genug von den Wänden wider, sodass er sie hören konnte. Erst als er in seinem Büro angekommen war, drehte er sich zu ihr um, wartete, bis sie ebenfalls durch die Tür gegangen war, und verschloss diese dann.

Hermine sah ihn gespannt an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, aber er sah sie ebenfalls nur an. So standen sie ein paar Augenblicke, bis er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, es jedoch kein Ton herauskam. Er sah ziemlich elend aus. Sie sah den Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht. Und dann überraschte er sie sehr, indem er langsam bis auf einen Schritt auf sie zuging, die Arme hob und sie umarmte. Es war ein wenig steif, als habe er diese Bewegung seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht, und doch bedeutete Hermine diese Geste alles.

Sie war im ersten Moment zu geschockt, um irgendwie reagieren zu können, doch dann registrierte sie endlich, was hier geschah, und umarmte ihn leise lächelnd zurück. Es war seine Art, sich zu entschuldigen, und Hermine wusste, dass nun alles gut werden würde.

Ende.


End file.
